1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, for example, a device for displaying image data such as still image data, moving image data, graphics data, a method used in the device, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital still cameras have spread, so that end users can readily use still image data on subjects which still image data is obtained by photographing. In addition, various still image data is made open to the public via server devices on the Internet. The still image data is downloaded and used by end users.
A large number of pieces of still image data are managed by using a personal computer, and the still image data is used by, for example, making a slide show display, which displays images based on a large number of pieces of still image data in order, one for each fixed time.
In addition, for easy use of still image data obtained by taking images of subjects through digital still cameras, photograph displaying devices referred to as digital photograph displaying devices, electronic photo stands and the like have been proposed.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-24846 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) to be described later discloses an invention relating to a digital photograph device that, when displaying digital photographs, automatically changes the arrangement of the photographs being displayed as a photograph layout pattern with the passage of time.
By using the invention described in Patent Document 1, the arrangement of the photographs being displayed can be changed automatically, so that enjoyable varying photograph display can be made without troubling the user.